


Top, Bottom, Switch: The Great SWEN Debate as a Fanfic

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x100 words exploring the very contested question: What role does Regina play in SQ bedroom activities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Regina were a top

“Taste me,” Regina hissed, threading fingers into Emma’s hair to drag the savior’s mouth to her cunt.

Emma happily complied, fluttering her tongue, and before long Regina was rolling her hips, fucking her face, demanding all the blonde had to give. Emma intensified her touches accordingly, sucking the queen’s clit now.

“Give me fingers,” Regina insisted, and oh this was good, the savior pumping in and out of her, keeping perfect time as she followed the motion of the queen’s hips.

“Another,” she demanded, and there it was, the stretch she needed. A few more moments, and she came hard.


	2. If Regina were a Domme

“Taste me,” Regina commanded, looking down at Emma kneeling before her, stark naked and bound so prettily. The savior’s arms were back, her chest out and heaving with desire, and she was completely under her control.

“Yes, my queen,” Emma moaned obediently and happily complied. God, she loved how the blonde worshiped her cunt, green eyes looking up adoringly.

“Whose are you?” Regina demanded suddenly.

“Yours, my queen,” Emma murmured against slick flesh, then immediately returned to her task. So good. She was getting so close.

“Come with me, Emma, now.” The savior, as always, did as she was told.


	3. If Regina were a bottom

“Taste me,” Regina pleaded.

Emma leaned in and breathed hotly on her cunt, but didn’t touch her. She smirked as Regina’s hips surged up involuntarily seeking contact. The savior proceeded to nip and bite along the queen’s thighs, making it clear that she was only going to get fucked on Emma’s terms.

Having seemingly decided she’d made her point, the blonde began tonguing her fast and intense, demanding her pleasure, and Regina gave herself over to it, letting Emma take her exactly where she wanted her.

Soon she was moaning, bucking, desperate, and not long after she was coming hard.


	4. If Regina were a sub

“Taste me,” Regina pleaded.

“Excuse me?”

“Please,” the queen added.

“You think you deserve my mouth?” Emma’s tone was sharp.

“No,” Regina acknowledged, eyes downcast.

“When do I touch you?” the savior prompted.

“When you choose to, and only then,” Regina replied meekly.

“Good girl,” Emma purred, then proceeded to not touch her for long, torturous moments, her mouth everywhere but where the queen needed her.

When the blonde finally relented, Regina sobbed in relief, but made sure to push a “Thank you” out so that the touch would not be withdrawn. The wait made her come all the harder.


	5. If Regina were a power bottom

“Taste me,” Regina insisted.

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I need you,” the queen cajoled, rolling her cunt up in enticement. “You fuck me so well.”

Emma grinned, then waited a long moment to convey that she was in charge and would do this on her own terms, then began tonguing her in steady strokes. 

“Fingers?” Regina hummed, biting her lip coquettishly.

Emma chuckled as she pushed inside, then fucked her achingly slowly.

“Emma,” she almost whined, “take me.”

That pulled a growl from the savior’s throat, and she did exactly that, giving Regina what she needed to come hard.


	6. If Regina were switchy and push-pull

“Taste me,” Regina demanded, looking down at Emma kneeling beside the bed.

“Oh yeah?” Emma smirked up at her, giving her a quick flick of her tongue and then pulling away.

Regina tangled fingers in blonde hair and pulled her close, and Emma chuckled but began stroking her readily enough.

“More,” Regina groaned. “Fuck me.”

“You like how I fuck you?”

“You know I do,” the queen affirmed. “Don’t make me wait.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Emma replied. She pushed inside and began fucking her in hard, deep strokes as her tongue moved faster in counterpoint.

Regina came so hard.


End file.
